Doble Personalidad
by Luna310
Summary: Ella sabía con quién se casaba, cuando juró ante el altar sabía que su marido tenía doble personalidad y ambas la amaban. Pero jamás imaginó que la parte asesina de ella la rescataría de manos de aquel detestable violador. Kaoru y Kenshin. One Shoot.


Kaoru Himura se había casado hace ya seis años con Kenshin Himura y a veces se topaba con su otro yo, el asesino en serie que una vez persiguió la policía japonesa, Battousai. Battousai mataba a aquellas que le recordaban a su primera y traicionera novia, Kiku Rukai, hermosa, de pelo muy rubio, ojos azules, y con cuerpo de supermodelo, ella le había dejado por un tipo más rico que él, a pesar de que Kenshin pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Japón pero cómo quería ir despacio con Kiku, jamás le dio más que unas cuantas joyas. Kiku era ambiciosa y por lo tanto deseaba dinero más rápido que lo que Kenshin planeaba. Y además Kiku sabía que se exponía al raro caso de que la familia Himura padecía casos de doble y hasta cuádruple personalidad y ella no quería saber que le podría pasar. Sin embargo ella fue la que sacó a la luz a Battousai, la personalidad aun más fuerte de Kenshin. Cuando le dijo la mentira que ya se había casado con otro hombre, Kiku experimentó el miedo, la única cosa que delataba el cambio era el color de los ojos, pasaban de un tranquilo y sosegado violeta a tener un color dorado y frío.

Kiku huyó inmediatamente dejándole una horrible marca pues Battousai era implacable con la espada, dispuesto a cortarla para evitar que se fuera con otro, Kiku cogió el atizador de la chimenea y le hizo una profunda cortada. Para alcanzar la puerta, Kiku lo volvió a cortar y con el tino de dejarle otra cortada que quedó en forma de cruz. Pero Kiku consiguió escapar y tener la sensatez de dejar Japón, y con ello su nombre y su figura. Engordó después de casarse con el dueño de una empresa de navegación y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a Kenshin Himura y a su otra personalidad, Battousai. Lo que ella consiguió, otras no lo hicieron.

Durante tres años, de día Kenshin Himura era un respetado hombre de negocios, que había tenido un problema con unos atizadores de chimenea que le habían dejado aquella marca. Pero pobre de aquella que le recordase a Kiku, porque por la noche se convertía en Battousai y las mataba fría y silenciosamente. La policía jamás lo atrapaba.

Pero durante una convención de negocios en Osaka, conoció a Kaoura Kamiya, una tímida secretaria de su actual socio, Sanosuke Sagara, la chica era preciosa pero era un verdadero manojo de nervios, en la reunión hizo todo lo que se le había encomendado en riguroso silencio, no molestaba a los demás y por lo que se veía preferiría pasar desapercibida.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu secretaria Sanosuke?" Dijo Kenshin maravillado con aquella fémina que había captado su atención, tenía un estupendo cabello color ébano y su piel era blanca y se veía que muy suave, estaba seguro que su otro yo tenía la misma opinión que él, y no tenía nada que la hiciera parecerse a Kiku.

"Es por el robo que te comenté, todos aquí estaban muy tensos cuando ocurrió pero a Kaoru le tocó ver cómo le disparaban al encargado de seguridad. Le di vacaciones, poco menos podía hacer y aunque el encargado de seguridad no murió en el asalto, a Kaoru el recuerdo del disparo, se le quedó grabado."

"Pobrecita, ¿has hecho que vaya a ver a un terapeuta?"

"Si claro, mi esposa Megumi me aseguró que su amiga era muy buena y por lo que me dijo Kaoru va saliendo del trauma, pero habrá que darle tiempo."

A Kenshin le costó semanas para convencerla de tener una cita con él, Kaoru tenía miedo de que alguien tan importante cómo Kenshin estuviera jugando con ella. Después de varias citas, se hicieron novios formalmente. Fue en una de ellas que conoció al implacable asesino.

Estaban saliendo del cine cuando una chica se estrelló contra Kaoru derramando su refresco encima de su vestido. La chica era una copia exacta de Kiku, sin los ojos azules, pero esta sólo se levantó, vio sarcásticamente a Kaoru de arriba abajo, y después sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al guapo pelirrojo que la acompañaba, era increíble que una "simplona" como esa, tuviera un novio tan apuesto cómo él.

Un seco "Lo siento" y sus aires de princesa fue lo que hizo encender la chispa y que Kenshin tuviera necesidad de sacar a Battousai a darle su merecido a una creída cómo esa. Kaoru se levantó y quitó el exceso de refresco pero los ojos de su novio, fue lo que le llamó la atención, no eran cálidos, estos eran unos ojos fríos, los ojos de un asesino implacable.

"¿Kenshin estás bien?"

"No soy Kenshin, me llamó Battousai." Respondió la figura que tenía forma de Kenshin pero no era él.

Kaoru inmediatamente recordó que la familia Himura tenía el gran secreto de que la mente de varios miembros Himura habitarán en ella varias personalidades, unas buenas y otras malas. Ella lo sabía por su jefe Sagara. No sabía si esta personalidad, la lastimaría pero trataría de calmarlo hasta que volviera Kenshin. No sabía si la haría bien, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Battousai, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Kaoru no sabía que la policía perseguía a alguien con ese nombre.

Cuando Kaoru preguntó, lo hizo de forma dulce e inmediatamente se volvió, miró el rostro de la chica que acompañaba a Kenshin y sonrió malvadamente, sí que Kenshin las sabía escoger.

"Claro." Sus ojos no cambiaron y se dejó guiar por la chica hasta un parquecito cercano. Después volvería por su objetivo.

Kaoru se sentó en una banca y le indicó a él que hiciera lo mismo. Era extraño pero esta chica no le tenía miedo.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupa?" Preguntó Kaoru dulcemente.

"No, ¿por qué me preguntas?" Battousai estaba desconcertado. Kenshin la tenía por novia, así que a lo mejor esta chica no era igual que la perra de Kiku.

"Bueno, no estoy muy segura de que sepas quien soy. Bueno me llamo Kaoru Kamiya y soy novia de Kenshin."

"¿No te da miedo saber que no soy Kenshin?"

"Sí, por supuesto que tengo miedo y precisamente por eso preguntó si hubo algo mal, para saber porque estás aquí ¿me harás daño?"

"No hubo algo malo contigo, fue con la zorra que te tumbó y no, no te haré daño." Después cómo para comprobar sus palabras, besó tiernamente a Kaoru que al principio se puso tiesa y después se relajó y se dejó llevar, Battousai podía ser frío en su trato pero no lo era cuando la tocaba.

Battousai, jamás había experimentado nada parecido, su único afán era el de matar a aquellas que le recordaban a su traicionera ex novia. Pero Kaoru era cálida, tierna, se dejó abrazar por ella y encerrarse en su calor, por primera vez experimentaba paz, paz que encontró en los brazos de una mujer. Kaoru acariciaba lenta y pausadamente su pelo, esta chica le proporcionaba felicidad. Battousai se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Kaoru. Cuando la cabeza se levantó horas después, volvía a ser Kenshin, aquella noche Kaoru había salvado a una chica de ser asesinada.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Tiempo después, Kaoru se volvió a topar con Battousai, esa vez fue porque estaban en el departamento de Kenshin que había comprado en Kyoto, y estaban en un momento muy romántico.

Kenshin había tumbado a Kaoru sobre la cama nueva, la había desnudado y ahora estaba muy excitado, pero Kaoru ya le había dicho que era virgen, Kenshin se había mostrado respetuoso y tenía la gran indecisión de seguir adelante o no. Pero Battousai no quería esperar hasta el matrimonio, quería tenerla ahora mismo. Sabía que Kenshin lo deseaba también, pero él se encargaría de llevar a Kaoru por la senda del placer.

Kaoru notó que Kenshin se desnudaba rápidamente, y sus besos se volvían más posesivos. Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, se encontró con los ojos dorados de Battousai.

"¿Battousai?"

"El mismo."

Kaoru gimió cuando Battousai tomó posesión de su boca nuevamente, la boca de Battousai descendió por el delicado cuello de la chica, cuando se topó con aquellos delicados senos, tomó uno con la mano. Y se prendó con sus labios, de un sonrosado pezón hasta que este estuvo firme y erecto.

La boca de Battousai se ocupo del otro seno de igual forma. Luego descendió aún más dejando una estela de humedad por la piel. Kaoru se sentía invadida por una maraña de sensaciones nuevas, era al primero al que le permitía llegar tan lejos.

Battousai no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la femineidad de la inocente chica, su lengua fue voraz, hasta que la voz de su novia se convirtió en un grito de placer, delatando su orgasmo. Cuando Kaoru clavó sus ojos en los dorados de Battousai tenía todos los matices del placer.

"¿Estás lista para lo que sigue?" la fría y ronca voz de Battousai delataba que él no las tenía todas consigo.

"¿lo... que sigue?" la pregunta fue casi un gemido que hizo sonreír a Battousai, sus dedos expertos tomaron posesión de la intimidad de la chica.

"Eres deliciosa, dulce Kaoru." Le dijo al oído, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

Estando a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo nuevamente, sacó rápidamente sus dedos, luego deslizo su inquieta y palpitante virilidad, ella estaba húmeda y estrecha, Battousai lanzó un gemido de placer y frustración, la chica estaba lista para él pero aún estaba muy estrecha.

"Shhh, tranquila pequeña, te tomaré despacio y lento, pero recuerda que será la única vez."

Kaoru estaba segura de lo que quería, aún con todos sus matices, amaba las dos personalidades de este hombre.

Battousai se deslizó hacia fuera nuevamente y cuando volvió a entrar lo hizo muy lento y muy despacio, una verdadera tortura para él, pero el reto lo hacía más excitante. Cuando traspasó su frágil barrera, calló su grito de dolor con un beso y tomo un ritmo lento e hipnotizante, Battousai secó tiernamente las lagrimas de dolor a besos, cuando el dolor paso Kaoru abrazó a Battousai. Aquel ritmo que él había tomado fascinó a Kaoru, Kenshin le había dicho que Battousai era una personalidad muy fría y más violenta, pero Battousai le estaba haciendo el amor tiernamente, ¿cómo podía semejante personalidad hacerlo? Sí hubiera querido lastimarla o tomarla más rápidamente, habría ignorado su dolor y sus lagrimas.

Kaoru volvía a sentir cómo se desligaba del mundo, sentía que iba a morir, era imposible que se sintiera tan bien, tan viva, tan llena de placer, un gemido tras otro subía por su garganta.

"Battu te amo." Dijo Kaoru antes de dar un grito que manifestaba que había llegado a su clímax.

Las palabras de Kaoru pegaron fuerte en los oídos de Battousai, y sintiendo como el aterciopelado interior de Kaoru apretaba fuertemente su virilidad, Battousai se dejaba ir por su propio orgasmo, tras un grito desgarrador, derramaba gustosamente su semilla dentro de ella, hasta que su virilidad dejó de estar rígida, y no quiso salir de ella.

"Te amo mi pequeña Kaoru." Dijo Battousai antes de desplomarse entre los suaves senos de Kaoru, Battousai jamás se había sentido exhausto, cuando Kenshin lo dejaba participar entre sus amoríos ocasionales. De hecho jamás se sentía satisfecho, saciado sí pero nunca satisfecho. Esta inocente chiquilla, lo había colmado, lo había dejado satisfecho y con ganas de más. Se quedó dormido nuevamente entre los brazos de su amor, sabiendo que el próximo encuentro sería más placentero y por lo mientras Kenshin ocupaba su lugar.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Ahora, seis años después Kaoru ya no temía ni a Kenshin ni a Battousai, de vez en cuando Battousai, tomaba posesión y le hacía el amor fieramente. Kaoru se dejaba llevar encontrando sus arrebatos muy gloriosos.

Kenshin jamás le había contado que alguna vez Battousai asesinó a mujeres que se parecían a Kiku, y aún después de tiempo le desconcertaba que Battousai estuviera enamorado de Kaoru pues aunque a veces, sabía que Battousai la ataba o le vendaba los ojos para hacerle el amor salvajemente, su pasión jamás había lastimado a Kaoru y a veces la misma Kaoru se sonrojaba cuando ella misma le decía que había pedido a Battousai que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Tenían un matrimonio muy sólido, aún no había hijos, pero eso no importaba cuando Kaoru tenía que lidiar con sus dos personalidades, en el cielo de Kenshin/Battousai no había ni una nube.

Excepto que cuando se vendió la mansión de enfrente, se mudó a ella un apuesto y galante millonario con el nombre de Makoto Shishio, que tenía la debilidad por jovencitas y se había mudado de muchos otros estados para evitar una denuncia.

Y la preciosa esposa de Kenshin Himura no era una excepción, Kaoru tenía 16 años cuando se casó con Kenshin pero desde que hicieron el amor en su departamento, Kenshin no tenía planeado dejarla ir, Kaoru se había quedado huérfana a los diez años y su tía se había hecho cargo de ella pero al no tener dinero para mandarla a estudiar, se convirtió en secretaria a la temprana edad de 15 años para mantenerse y mantener a su tía. Sanosuke era amigo de la tía de Kaoru y le dio el puesto. La tía era ambiciosa y por supuesto que dio su permiso para que la chica se casará tan joven, el apellido Himura era sinónimo de éxito y riqueza. Y aunque la mayoría consideraba que 9 años de diferencia era mucho, ni a Kenshin ni a Kaoru parecía importarles mucho.

Ahora que Kaoru poseía 22, ni el tiempo ni el matrimonio parecían haber pasado por ella, se veía muy joven cómo si tuviera apenas 18, claro que contribuyó mucho el hecho de que Kenshin fuera millonario pues no dejaba que ni el sol le diera a su preciosa Kaoru, que le era fiel con una devoción tan absoluta que hasta Battousai se quedaba sorprendido.

Y ahora la apreciada Kaoru Himura era blanco de un ser depravado. Shishio aprovechó la oportunidad de conocerla formalmente en la fiesta de la parroquia St. James, se hacía anualmente para donar las millonarias aportaciones a instituciones de caridad. Y Kaoru que era conocida por la alta sociedad japonesa por ser una mujer caritativa era lógico que estuviera ahí.

Shishio la vio llegar con un vestido blanco de tela piel de durazno, que hacía que sus cremosos hombros lucieran más, llevaba un escote halter por lo que cubría su bellos senos, pero tenía la espalda descubierta, Shishio deslizó la mirada por aquella espalda sedosa y llegando a la estrecha cintura... un molesto y posesivo brazo tapaba su visión, el brazo de Kenshin Himura, el marido de aquel ángel de misericordia.

"Oh señores Himura permítanme presentarles a Makoto Shishio." Dijo una de las organizadoras del evento.

Kenshin recordó que Makoto Shishio, tenía serias acusaciones de violación por parte de jovencitas que estudiaban en el liceo que quedaba junto al hospital del cual Makoto había sido director. Aunque la mayoría las retiró era muy sospechoso. Dejó que Battousai se encargará de intimidarlo.

"Un placer." Dijo Shishio a Kaoru melosamente y le dio un beso a la delicada mano de Kaoru.

"Que gusto conocerlo señor Himura." Y recibió un muy fuerte apretón de manos por parte de "Kenshin." En cuanto los ojos de Shishio se cruzaron con los de "Kenshin" un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, un depravado reconocía a un asesino y la mirada dorada y fría de Battousai era muy elocuente. Shishio sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, pero es que la esposa era un bocado muy apetecible.

En cuanto llegaron a su mesa, Kaoru se dio cuenta que estaba en compañía de Battousai en lugar de Kenshin. Sonrió, a lo mejor Battousai quería pasar un rato con ella.

Battousai que era muy posesivo por naturaleza, sabía que con Kaoru no tenía ningún problema era Shishio de quién debía estar alerta. Kaoru aún era muy joven. En un arrebato besó con intensidad a Kaoru, quienes los conocían sabían que Kenshin Himura estaba absolutamente loco por su esposa. Las jovencitas que acompañaban a sus padres suspiraban por un beso así y la mayoría suspiraban por el buen partido que se había llevado Kaoru.

Kaoru tenía la mirada desenfocada, Battousai sabía que aquel podría ser un comienzo para una tarde placentera pero estaban frente a mucha gente. Kaoru se sonrojó un poco al ver que tenían público, pero aún así su marido en cualquiera de sus dos personalidades sabía provocarla bastante.

La presidenta de aquel evento, subió al podium y dar el informe de las donaciones. Todo el mundo calló y se dispuso a oír. Battousai tenía mejores planes y mientras pretendía que escuchaba deslizó sus traviesos dedos en la feminidad de su esposa, aunque tuvo que levantar el vestido y apartar un poco la sexy tanga que se había puesto.

"Battu." Susurró Kaoru, Battousai permitía aquel apodo porque sabía que era cuando Kaoru tenía ganas de lo mismo que él.

Shishio había sido el único que había visto aquella acción. Los dedos diligentemente se movían en círculos explorando. Kaoru se mordía los labios para que no saliera ningún gemido pero aquellos dedos hacían que retorciera de placer luego cuando encontraron el clítoris que sin piedad la dejaba indefensa, a los dedos de él, tuvo que morder su hombro porque tuvo un orgasmo. Battousai sonreía malvadamente, sacó los dedos mojados por la pasión de ella y se los lamió. Kaoru entendió que quería más.

Shishio vio la acción de "Kenshin" y se enfureció indirectamente era un reto para él.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

El día siguiente era Domingo afortunadamente, y Kaoru no tenía que ir a la escuela, pues su marido la instó a que terminará la carrera de administración que quería. Y después de la noche que había tenido, necesitaba dormir.

Y gracias a Dios Battousai recibió una llamada del trabajo que hacía que se tuviera que despedir de su esposa, pero Kaoru sabía que la noche era dominio de Battousai.

Estando sola, no quiso quedarse por mucho tiempo, en especial con ese Shishio comiéndosela con los ojos, mejor volvía a su mansión, al fin y al cabo Misao su entrenadora de tenis llegaba puntual y se entretendría jugando por un largo rato, después de todo era sábado.

Pero las horas pasaron y la caída de la noche llegó, confirmando los presentimientos de Kaoru, Battousai estaba ansioso de estar con ella, extrañamente ansioso.

Sin saber que desde lejos y en la mansión de enfrente los observaban, Shishio tenía la costumbre de observar a su víctima con un telescopio.

Battousai se despidió de la servidumbre que ocupaba la mansión, ya eran las nueve y la mayoría se retiraba a descansar. Kaoru se hallaba en el cuarto ya que debía acostarse, aunque siempre esperaba a Kenshin.

Battousai fue quién apareció en la puerta y Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior, se veía sexy, de una forma amenazadora pero sabía que ella no corría peligro y además con un aura misteriosa que decía bien a las claras que iba a descubrir otra forma más de amar. Aunque lamentaba el babydoll que traía puesto, eso sin duda provocaría a Battousai. Hecho con una seda fina blanca, la cubría completa pero era muy transparente. Cómo si estuviera envuelta en suave telaraña.

Desde el marco de la puerta Battousai deslizaba lujuriosamente su mirada por el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa. Seis años y aún no dejaba de ser deliciosa. Él le entregó el ramo de rosas rojas que le había comprado. Kaoru se sonrojaba cada vez que hacía eso, un detalle y tenía sus mejillas como remolacha.

"Gracias."

"No hay de qué."

Battousai la empezó a besar, abrasadoramente, Kaoru sabía que cuando Battousai se presentaba, sólo significaba una cosa: sexo fuerte, salvaje y apasionado. Y también significaba que Kenshin la deseaba pero estaba cansado.

Battousai sacó de su bolsillo, dos listones de seda. Kaoru se sintió húmeda. Battousai la desvistió lentamente, Kaoru no sabía que esperar en esa ocasión normalmente, la despojaba rápidamente de lo que tuviese puesto.

La tumbó suavemente sobre la cama, él sí se desvistió rápidamente y tomó salvajemente los labios de su esposa, estaba enardecido y ese conjunto que traía puesto ayudaba bien poco.

Con los dos listones de seda, Battousai ató a la contra cabecera los delicados tobillos de su esposa, por eso siempre escogía listones que no dejarán marcas en su piel. Cada pierna estaba atada a un poste, lo que la dejaba muy expuesta a ella a todo tipo de toque. Battousai ronroneo cómo una pantera, estaba muy abierta, demasiado deliciosa para su lengua hambrienta, que fue la que invadió el cálido tesoro de su esposa.

Kaoru gimió e intentó cerrar las piernas ante el avance descarado de su esposo, pero estando atada de los pies, no podía principal motivo por el que esa vez Battousai, no la ató de las manos. Battousai fue implacable, lo único que Kaoru podía hacer era dejar a sus manos que se consolaran tocando el sedoso cabello fuego de él.

Kaoru alcanzó el orgasmo, era inevitable retenerse más tiempo, su marido sabía encenderla muy bien. Era el primero de la noche. Después Battousai subió por su cuerpo, encontrando dos preciosas gemas que coronaban dos montes que eran una delicia, la mirada dorada de él excitó a Kaoru de forma inimaginable, las oscuras y frías pupilas sólo miraban sus senos de forma descarada, hasta que sus pezones se irguieron de la excitación. Battousai sonrió muy, muy malvadamente.

"¿Te he dicho que tienes un sabor dulce pequeña?" No espero su respuesta y tomó entre sus dientes un erguido y sonrosado pezón, apretó suavemente y jaló un poco. Kaoru empezó a jadear un poco. Battousai se decidió a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Kaoru sólo pudo tomar su cabeza para que siguiera haciéndole cosas deliciosas. Él la tocó por todas partes, incitándola, torturándola, hasta que Kaoru tuviera un orgasmo por sólo tocarla. Su botón delicado del placer, estaba demasiado expuesto a él, sus perversos dedos, bajaron hasta toparse con él y Kaoru soltó un jadeo con un grito ahogado, tenía otro orgasmo.

Antes que se recuperará, Battousai la penetró profundamente, los dos anteriores corrimientos, habían dejado muy húmedo aquel magnifico tesoro y por lo tanto un fácil acceso a él. Tan abierta cómo estaba, las estocadas eran extremadamente profundas, Kaoru que daba gracias de no tener atadas las manos, las puso sobre los hombros de él, dejándole marcas que revelaban la intensa pasión que había, Battousai sonreía siniestramente, altamente complacido de que ella dejase sus marcas.

Tomó salvajemente sus labios en un beso posesivo y sus manos tomaron la cadera de ella para moverla en una danza salvaje y explosiva, intentado no perder el control de su propio miembro, cada uno precipitándose por su propio abismo, el grito del clímax de ambos resonó en la habitación, Battousai se corrió dentro de ella triunfalmente, cuando el aterciopelado tesoro de ella lo apretó fuertemente. Kaoru sentía tanto placer, que tuvo que morder de nuevo el hombro de él, esta vez dejando sus dientes marcados en la piel caliente de él.

Battousai reía, sí que su linda esposa había aprendido bastante en esos seis años, había tenido anteriormente tanta disciplina de no correrse en una mujer, que ahora encontraba perfectamente natural que la pelinegra lo indujera a tales consecuencias.

Pero aún no estaba satisfecho, quería más de ella, y la noche era aún joven.

Acabaron cuando clareaba, Kaoru se desplomó en el duro pecho de su marido, a mitad de la noche, Battousai la había soltado para cambiar de posición y la había dejado suelta para gozar los beneficios de otras poses. Kaoru estaba agotada después de ocho o serían ¿nueve? orgasmos, había perdido la cuenta, cuando su cuerpo hizo evidente lo que su mente se negaba a creer, podía estar preparado una y otra vez para sentirlo.

Aún le extrañaba que Battousai fuera tan insaciable, por lo que sabía, comentando entre sus amigas de sociedad, la mayoría de los maridos sólo aguantaban uno o dos embates, Battousai esa noche había tenido cinco o seis. Y durante su matrimonio, Kenshin era un marido típico, no así Battousai, la otra personalidad de su marido, hacía que ella acabara agotada y él incluido.

De la misma forma en que terminaron esa noche, incluso para ella que debía estar acostumbrada a la forma fuerte y salvaje de hacer el amor con él, era extraño que Battousai estuviera tan deseoso, tan fogoso. Battousai respiraba de forma muy irregular, cuando se canso, estaba completamente sudado, exhausto y... feliz.

Ninguna palabra podía describir mejor, el saber que Kaoru era suya, completamente suya bueno, quizás con la excepción de que también pertenecía a Kenshin, pero él sabía que ambos gozaban de ese privilegio, él amaba a Kaoru y seguramente moriría si ella alguna vez lo abandonase. Pero sabía que ella no era cómo Kiku, de hecho, desde que Kaoru era su esposa, desapareció esa necesidad de matar a cualquiera que se pareciera a Kiku.°

Kaoru fue de él, y se entregaba completamente, ya fuera Kenshin o fuera Battousai. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Pero en su pasión y deseo se les olvidó cerrar la ventana misma que mostró aquella noche, a un pervertido sin duda, que Kaoru Himura, era un delicioso bocado, digno de ser probado, la forma en que se entregaba a su marido era notable, en cada posición, una más sórdida que la anterior, que Kaoru gozaba bastante del sexo.

Una interpretación errónea, pues Kaoru, se entregaba por amor, sabía que tal arrebato de pasión ya fuera por Kenshin o por Battousai, era producto de un férreo amor.

Tanto Kenshin o Battousai eran muy posesivos, Kaoru lo sabía, porque varias esposas decían que no era normal, tanto celo en un esposo, pero a ella, le demostraba que la amaba, sabía de su anterior decepción amorosa y entendía el miedo que él tenía y nunca había faltado a su confianza.

Mientras tanto Shishio había ideado un plan excelente para mantener lejos a su esposo, plan que ya estaba en acción. Una llamada que indicaba que se solicitaba que el presidente de las corporaciones Himura, estuviera presente en Kyoto para la aprobación del nuevo proyecto de construcción.

Por lo que esa mañana Kenshin, salía hacia Kyoto, si Kaoru no hubiera tenido clases, se la hubiera llevado con él.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Shishio se apareció esa tarde bastante seguro que Kenshin no aparecía para interrumpir la hora del té.

"Buenas tardes, señora Himura, es un placer volver a verla."

"Buenas tardes, señor Makoto, ¿gusta un poco de té?" La educación no le permitía a Kaouru decirle que no era un placer para ella.

"Eso sería estupendo."

Conversaron amenamente acerca de temas triviales. Pero Kaoru no podía entender porque este hombre no le agradaba.

"¿Cuándo volverá su esposo?"

"Me temo que dentro de una semana, no se para que lo quieren en Kyoto tanto tiempo, sí el proyecto comenzó aquí en Japón."

"¿Entonces estará sola todo ese tiempo? Pobre de usted."

"Lo sé, no hace unas horas que se fue y ya lo extraño." Sin contar que el día anterior, ella y Kenshin no habían salido de la cama, producto de la noche que tuvieron.

El intrigante Shishio, la "consoló" lo mejor que pudo diciéndole que en todo lo que necesitará, él le ofrecía su "ayuda."

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Para Kenshin, también era extraño que los inversionistas requirieran su presencia durante una semana, eso sí era extraño. Y averiguaría porque.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Durante los cuatro días siguientes, Kaoru se topaba "accidentalmente" con el señor Makoto, que había insistido que lo tuteara y llamarlo Shishio.

"Casualmente" siempre se lo encontraba tomando el café en el club, al cual Kaoru se dejaba ver por ahí más tiempo, para estar con sus amigas, ahora que su marido no estaba, se sentía sola.

En fin que en muchas ocasiones "coincidían", lo cual no le gustaba para nada a Kaoru, de hecho tan anormal se le hacía que se lo comentó por teléfono a su marido.

"Ken, ¿no te parece extraño?"

"Sí es muy raro."

"Y ni siquiera lo he invitado a la casa para que ni siquiera piense que deseo su amistad, hay algo en él que no me gusta."

"¿Cómo que algo?"

"Sí cómo un aura maligna o algo así. Tal vez estoy volviéndome loca, pero es que te extraño mucho."

"Yo también pequeña, espero volver mañana, una vez que haya terminado aquí."

Y de hecho lo que Kenshin no le había comentado, es que alguien dio la falsa alarma de que el proyecto era irrentable, ese tipo de noticias solían aniquilar los buenos negocios. Kenshin no deseaba pensarlo, pero sospechaba que Shishio tenía algo que ver.

Le era muy sospechoso, que no se hubiera presentado cuando él estaba en casa y esperó sólo hasta que él se fuera, para hacer una visita de cortesía.

Pero no podía irse todavía, le había costado convencer a los inversionistas (aunque no los necesitaba pero el monopolio también esta prohibido en Japón) de que el proyecto era bueno. Él mismo tenía todo el dinero para comenzar, pero negocios eran negocios.

Sólo esperaba volver y darle una merecida lección al tal Shishio.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Shishio calculó que casi no tenía tiempo, de hecho preparó todo lo que pensaba llevarse, tenía una avioneta y una casa en la playa de la que no existían papeles y todo preparado para adoptar una nueva vida, robarse a la esposa de alguien tan influyente como Himura, iba a tener su precio. Además que sólo la usaría una noche.

Ese jueves, Kaoru recibió la invitación de la fiesta de gala, que celebraba Shishio, que asombrosamente tenía una facilidad muy grande de mezclarse en la alta sociedad.

Aceptó ir de mala gana y sólo porque había sido convencida de ir por Misao, que quería encandilar al frío y taciturno Aoshi, nueva "presa" de cualquiera que se llamara mujer.

Así que vestida en un costoso vestido de seda verda, el cual le quedaba como si fuera un guante sobre su piel. Se dispuso a ir con Misao cómo compañera.

Shishio la vio entrar y se le cortó el aliento, ahora entendía porque se caso tan pronto Himura, con ella, era una moderna afrodita.

"Buenas noches, señora Himura ¿quién es esta adorable chica?"

"Los presento, señor Makoto, mi amiga Misao Makimachi"

"Mucho gusto señorita, por favor, pasen y diviértanse."

Shishio le entregó un copa del vino que se estaba dando a los invitados. Tiempo después Kaoru tuvo que disculparse para ir al baño. Misao estaba muy atenta a la llegada de Aoshi, por lo que le dijo que la esperaba en el balcón.

Shishio, para dar efectividad a sus planes y para distraer a la compañera de Kaoru, esperaba presentarle al tal Shinomori para quitarla y robarse así a Kaoru al menos por el tiempo necesario.

Kaoru se desmayó en el baño, siendo consiente que alguien la atrapaba y la llevaba a otro lado de la mansión, en el cual ya no se oía ruido ni música, pero no pudo recordar nada más.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Kenshin llegó bastante tarde a la mansión, y le fue comunicado que su esposa, estaba en la mansión de enfrente, con su amiga Misao y en la fiesta del señor Makoto.

Cosa que hizo que Kenshin olvidará cambiarse, dejar la maleta y todo a su suerte y volar hacia casa de Makoto Shishio.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Para Makoto Shishio no había nada más placentero, que desnudar a una víctima inconsciente. Tal como estaba Kaoru Himura. El que no se haya dado cuenta de un somnífero en su champaña era tan eficaz cómo cualquier otro método.

Y aún lo fue más la admiración de Misao por Aoshi, que inmediatamente congeniaron olvidándose del resto del mundo. Se excusó un momento con sus invitados y dejó que la fiesta fuera subiendo de nivel.

Ahora tenía en una de las camas de las habitaciones más alejadas a aquella que le había costado tanto trabajo obtener. Y verla ahora en la provocativa ropa interior, no hizo sino aumentar más su placer.

Cómo era un cuerpo inmóvil, quitarle el vestido le llevó cierto tiempo, pero si iba a tomar algo que no era suyo, mejor aprovecharlo completamente.

"¡Hijo de perra!"

Esa voz paralizó a Shishio, estaba por quitarle las bragas a Kaoru, una vez que terminó la difícil tarea de desabrocharle el sostén.

Volteó y ver enfrente a Kenshin Himura, fue paralizante. Este no era el Himura que él conocía, este era un Himura diferente. Sus ojos traslucían odio, frío y eso le provocó un tremendo miedo a Shishio.

Battousai estaba furioso, y ver a Kaoru completamente a merced de ese tipo, lo volvió loco, Kaoru no se movía, ni siquiera respondió a su voz por lo que pudo deducir que estaba drogada.

"Te mataré."

"Vamos, vamos Himura, no la toqué, tú mismo puedes comprobarlo. Además tu esposa es muy lanzada, no costó tanto convencerla."

La respuesta de Shishio no hizo más que enojarlo aún más, sabía que Kaoru no le sería infiel, que él pretendiera siquiera convencerlo de lo contrario, lo enfurecía.

La tajada al cuello fue limpia, Shishio no tuvo oportunidad de gritar. Limpio el lugar y sus huellas, tal y cómo si lo hiciera de nuevo para una de sus antiguas victimas.

Luego sacó de ahí a su esposa, la dejó en la mansión y regresó para hacer parecer el crimen cómo un suicidio.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Kaoru no recordaba nada que no fuera el haber entrado al baño y ser transportada a otro lugar. Pero el día siguiente fue el caos, la policía haciendo preguntas... el cuerpo inerte de Shishio... la sospechosa nota... a que horas había llegado su marido... cómo llegó a su cama... lo recordaría por siempre.

La investigación tuvo que dictaminar que se había suicidado bajo circunstancias sospechosas, pero Kaoru sabía que había sido Kenshin.

Battousai la había despertado, le había contado lo que había hecho con Shishio, le hizo miles de preguntas para saber cómo había terminado en la cama drogada. Kaoru contó su versión corroborada por Misao. Al menos la parte hasta el baño.

Battousai estaba en paz nuevamente, su esposa iba a ser una víctima más, de ese pervertido.

_**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**__**§**__**°**_

Incluso la policía meses después, aun seguía diciendo que la muerte de Makoto Shishio era la más extraña que habían tenido, después de los asesinatos de las chicas.

Kaoru ya no tenía tiempo para relacionar nada, dos meses después le confirmaba a Kenshin que estaba embarazada y debía preparar la tesis final para terminar la universidad.

Battousai se volvió el padre más amoroso y aún tenía encuentros apasionados con Kaoru, que le había dado un precioso bebé. Y aún la seguía guardando con mucho celo, tal vez algún día le confesaría quién mató a esas chicas pero mientras tanto, ella era su gran amor y le había convertido en padre. Kenshin por igual, siguió teniendo éxito en sus negocios y sí tenía que viajar, siempre se llevaba a su esposa y a su bebé.


End file.
